Protocol Review & Monitoring System The Protocol Review & Monitoring System (PRMS) at Moffitt Cancer Center facilitates the function of two Scientific Review Committees (SRCs), each staffed with appropriate faculty and scientific representation. Each committee meets once a month, with staggered meetings so that there is an SRC meeting approximately every two weeks. The SRCs provide the review for scientific merit and prioritization and monitor scientific progress for all protocols at the Cancer Center. SRC approval is required prior to IRB submission and the IRB will not consider a research study from the Cancer Center that has not been approved by the Moffitt Cancer Center SRC. The SRCs have reviewed between 180 and 200 new protocols each year of the grant for scientific merit. Protocols that have been previously peer reviewed by recognized peer-review agencies are expedited through the SRC process, but are reviewed administratively by the Chair or his designee. The committees review all ongoing clinical research studies for scientific progress and have the authority to suspend and close studies that are not making scientific progress towards their objectives. The Cancer Center is in the process of implementing the Oncore[unreadable] clinical trials management software that will aid the PRMS in the administrative tracking of all research studies (pending and ongoing), as well as facilitate the committee process by helping to coordinate the committee membership, agendas, decisions and correspondence.